


I'm a Mechanic- I Fix Things

by JensenAckles13



Series: Definition of Insanity [8]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: But it's okay at the beginning, I Don't Even Know, It's sad at the end, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You fixed me, you know,” Loki stated softly, gazing into Anthony’s wide, dark eyes.<br/>“I’m a mechanic, Lo,” Anthony replied just as soft, his fingers drawing random patters on Loki’s back. “I fix things.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Mechanic- I Fix Things

Loki knelt on the ground, gentle fingers trailing across rough stone, tracing the letters carved into it with careful movements. It had become habit now.

“Hello, my darling. It _has_ been a while, hasn’t it?” A frown dipped his brow and he moved his hands away, smoothing them through his hair.  
Cool arms encircled his waist from behind, and he turned to find Anthony standing behind him.  
He smiled a soft smile, turning to fully face him.

“It has. What’s taken you so long?” Anthony asked, tilting his head to the side in that adorable way Loki had always loved.

“Life, my dear, oft stops me from doing what I’d first intended.” He replied, his smile growing sad. Anthony’s brow furrowed but he nodded.

“Ah, I see….” the mortal replied, slowly trailing off. “What’ve you been up to lately?”

“Oh, you would know. You’re practically stalking me now,” Loki teased.

“There’s nothing practical about it. I think I’ve become the world’s creepiest stalker. But hey, I can’t help it if you’re hot when you shower.”  
That drew a laugh from Loki’s throat- oh, it felt so wonderful.

“You watch when I shower?” he asked, but he knew Anthony had not been lying.

“I always watch, Lo,” Anthony replied, smiling. It was one of those wonderfully open smiles; the ones where the inventor was holding nothing back. His eyes sparkled in the dying sunlight and crinkled at the corners.  
It was a smile that was more in his eyes and less on his face.  
Loki absolutely loved it.

“So this, I suppose, would be simple conversation filler?” he asked teasingly.

“Well, I am good at those,” Anthony replied with a chuckle, running his fingers through Loki’s hair, drawing raven locks across his cheekbones. “I do love it when you have your hair like this- it screams angst-ridden lover.”  
Loki laughed along with the mortal.  
“Lo?” Anthony asked, voice serious once more. “You’ve been so sad lately. Why?”  
Tears sprung to Loki’s eyes just thinking of it- he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“You know why, Anthony,” he said in a heavy voice.  
The inventor sighed.

“Yeah, I do.”  
They were quiet for a long time after that.

“You fixed me, you know,” Loki stated softly, gazing into Anthony’s wide, dark eyes.

“I’m a mechanic, Lo,” Anthony replied just as soft, his fingers drawing random patters on Loki’s back. “I fix things.”

“Why me?” he asked, so quiet it barely reached his own ears.  
Anthony didn’t miss a beat.

“Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“Oh, Anthony. I’ve had so many more than two.”

“Then everyone deserves another.”  
Anthony kissed him then, slow and soft and perfect.

“It’s getting dark,” Loki murmured softly once Anthony had pulled away.

“I know.”

“You’re going to leave soon.”

“I know.”

“Kiss me?”

“Of course, my King.”  
And Anthony kissed him again, just as slowly and just as softly, but it was different because it was a goodbye and those kisses were always so, so sad.  
This time was no different.  
Loki could taste the salt of his own tears on his tongue, and wished they would go away.

“I love you, Lo,” Anthony murmured into his lips.

“I love you too, my Anthony.”  
The inventor- no, mechanic, because he fixed things- stepped back, his arms dropping to his sides.

“See you next year?” Anthony asked.

“Of course.”  
And then the mechanic was gone, melting into the shadows just as night fell.  
Loki wiped away the stray tears, letting his eyes trail across the marble once more.

 _Anthony Edward Stark_  
1970-2014  
“I’m a mechanic- I fix things”

He stood slowly, letting the rose fall to rest gently on the ground before the stone.  
With one last glance, he too disappeared, the only remnants of him ever being there the rose with the emerald light shining softly around it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, short and sweet, there you have it :)


End file.
